In the Heat of Battle
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Short story. What if during the battle of Hogwarts Minerva kissed Hermione instead of Ron.


In the Heat of Battle

Running wasn't really something Minerva McGonagall enjoyed but at the moment it was absolutely necessary. There was no time to waste now. There were too many lives at stake. Too many people depending on her and she could not, would not, fail them. So, she ran down the hall behind the statues she had transfigured only moments before. She needed to rejoin the battle ranging outside. She saw the window at the end of the hall and the flashes that lit the night sky as death eaters and Hogwart's defenders tried to do their best to win the day.

She ran faster causing a loose lock of hair to fall across her eyes obscuring her vision. Stopping to fix the problem, Minerva felt the air leave her lungs as someone rammed their shoulder against her own.

"I'm sorry Professor."

Green eyes look up to find mocha colored orbs and matching curls fast retreating from her position. "Hermione."

The young woman stopped and turned, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Yes, Professor?"

The statues were already following her instructions, jumping out of the window and into the fray. They would be fine without her for a moment longer. She allowed herself to stare at the brunette under the guise that she needed to catch her breath too. Warm blood dripped from the gash on her cheek, reminding Minerva that in a few hours time they could both be dead. She was seventy-two years old. Hermione was too young to even think about. But Minerva had thought about her during her long absence from the school, and with her mortality pressing in on her she crossed the distance to where the young witch stood.

Minerva looked at her for a moment longer, it was now or never. She could die. The death eaters had bigger numbers and with so many innocents students to protect the odes weren't in their favor. The possibility of it being her last night on earth was too likely to ignore. She stepped forward pushing her hands into unruly curls and watched Hermione's eyes widen in shock at her movements, confusion clearly written in their brown depths. Being careful to not hurt the young woman's already bruised mouth she kissed her.

Holding her emotions back Minerva kept the kiss light. A simple meeting of lips…except it wasn't. For as light as it was, the sensations it caused cruised through her nerves and overpowered her mind, making everything around fade. Minerva couldn't hear the noise of spells being cast or of falling masonry. She stayed there for as long as she could, but the noises of battles quickly made their way back in and she stepped back from Hermione. She looked at her pointedly for a few moments wanting to take the image of her into battle.

"Be careful, Hermione." She said before turning on her heal and moving down the hall.

She can feel Hermione's eyes boring into her back, but she doesn't turn. She can't now. It's time she resume her place in the battle. Minerva had to save them, all of them, Hermione included.

[]

Several hours later the wind sweeps the smoke from the grounds. The bodies of friends and foes alike had been moved into the Great hall. Minerva walked among the families and friends that huddled together around their fallen loved ones, giving each a word of encouragement. It didn't take away any of the pain, she was sure, but she hoped it was a little comforting.

As she weaved her way along the length of the hall she could feel someone staring at her. A familiar sensation traveled down her shine, a flash from earlier that night, and she knew who it was. Still she didn't turn. She still had a few more people to talk to, and if she turned…if she look at Hermione now she would not finished. So she didn't, waiting instead until after she spoke to Molly and Author, and George.

When she did look towards Hermione she found her a bit away from the Weasleys. "Would you come with me Hermione? There is something I'd like to talk to you about."

Without saying a word the young woman stood and followed her as she made her way to her rooms. Her private rooms are a disaster, dust and broken stone liter the floor and she saw a ceiling to floor window instead of a wall by her fireplace. With a few moves of her wand the upturn sofa looked as good as new.

She sat and felt a smile tug at her lips when Hermione did the same without her having to say anything. That was something Minerva had always liked about her former student, the fact that she wasn't as intimidate by her as the rest. There was always a distance between them, as was appropriate, but Hermione didn't really fear her like the rest of the student body. It was refreshing.

After a year of not seeing the young woman the very sight of her was refreshing. A longing stirred inside of Minerva for the second time that night. With everything that had gone on during the year, she hadn't allowed herself to think too much about Hermione. But having her in front of her again, Minerva couldn't help noticing the way her presence soothed her.

Still, now that death was no longer eminent she needed to fix what she'd done. "Hermione, I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you." The sentiment wasn't as true as it should be but she couldn't really regretted kissing Hermione. She had enjoyed that too much, had envision it one too many times, to regret it.

Having the survived the battle meant that she would be seeing the young witch again. She has always thought that after Hermione graduated their relationship would relax into a comfortable friendship. Minerva wanted that more than ever.

"Why?"

"I don't know why I did." She lied. Of course Minerva knew, she'd had a entire year after all to sort through her dreams.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Why do you regret it?"

She didn't know quiet how to answer so she stayed quite.

"I don't."

Minerva's mind grained to a halt for a second. "Excuse me?"

Hermione hide her eyes, looking down at her hands instead. "I was a little surprise that you would kiss me, but I don't regret it. I liked it."

She coaxed Hermione's gaze up before asking, "You liked it?"

The young witch nodded. "I was surprised because I didn't think that…that you would want me too."

Minerva had to swallow hard at those words. "Hermione, are you attracted to me?"

She watched Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought of what to say. "Yes, but its more than that. I…don't want you think I'm silly."

"Hermione, if any one acted silly tonight it was me." She said smiling reassuringly.

"No, you…I would have never been brave enough to kiss you, but I've wanted to for a while. I think, Professor, that I might have feeling for you."

Her breath caught, much the same way as it did when Hermione had bumped into her before. "Minerva will do fine." She told her, she didn't want to be addressed as professor at the moment.

"Are you shocked?"

Noticing Hermione's gaze had been turned downward again, Minerva quickly got over her shock. "In truth, yes. But perhaps not for the reasons you may think."

"Oh…"

"Yes." Minerva placed her finger under Hermione's chin, as the girl looked at her from under her lashes. The pretty rose lips hadn't been treated yet and the bruise she had noticed before had only gotten worst, but Minerva knew a cue when she saw one. Leaning across the small space between them she met the lips with her own for a second time.

[]

As the first rays of sunlight descended on the remaining towers of the castle Minerva and the staff secured the grounds after the last of the night's defenders left for home.

She walked back into the castle closing what remained of the massive front door behind her. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

Hermione had declined the Weasleys' invitation to the Burrow. "Yes."

"I can try to find a room that isn't a complete mess."

"Where will you be sleeping?"

She was a bit surprised but not much. Their second kiss had quickly turned into a third and a fourth. Hermione had let her hands wonder a bit, perhaps feeling more daring now that she knew she wouldn't be rebuffed. If Hermione spent the night would she regret it in the morning? The smile playing on the edges of the girl's mouth told her no. "My bedroom seemed to have survived unscathed."

"Good."

"Hermione, I don't know if we should."

The young witch smiled fully at her. "We wouldn't. As much as I would like to, I'm exhausted and in need of sleep, but I would like to hold you if I can."

Minerva nodded, "Of course."

Her bravery from early had been a purely a result of the battle. She had been so sure she would not see the sunrise. Had done what she would otherwise never do, she would never be so foolish, yet now it might prove the smartest decision she'd ever made.

The thought made her smile.

FIN.


End file.
